bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Card Battles/Strategies
This page is a list of strategies for Card Battles in BTD Battles. Try to put your card battle win rate too. These strategies will usually require you to unlock every card, but if you haven't, you could look for some that don't require them. Strategy 1 by TheRandomizer 82% win I only have 62 games, 51 win, 11 loss however, 3 were Rainbow Ruins and I have a bronze on the prestige. This is my second account, my first had a 247/48 win/loss ratio including 4 ceramic crusables so I know this stratagy works. This stratagy has 3 varities (No water, some water, much water.) so I put them all here. Because there are 3 varities, I put them in my 3 deck slots. This one is for tracks that are mainly land with some water. I am an extremely offensive player. (Bold monkey means I have it for the monkey, bold bloons mean it is for the bloons.) Keep in mind that all my offensive cards can be placed for backup. Avoid Indoor Pools at all costs. Try to avoid riverside. Cards for income and placing in the first few rounds: *'2/1 Monkey Sub/'70 blues *'1/1 Ninja Monkey'/55 blues *'3/0 Tack Shooter'/50 greens Cards for later game placing: *'2/3 Dart Monkey'/20 zebras *'2/2 Monkey Apprentice/'6 leads Attacking Cards: *3/0 Bomb Shooter/'40 pinks' *2/2 Glue Gunner/'35 camo yellows' *3/1 Monkey Buccaneer/'5 regen rainbows' *3/1 Spike Factory/'55 zebras' *4/2 Ninja Monkey/'9 camo leads' *1/3 Monkey Apprentice/'6 camo regen ceramics' *2/3 Bomb Shooter/'1 M.O.A.B.' *3/0 Monkey Apprentice/'1 B.F.B.' *4/2 Heli Pilot/'7 B.F.B.s' Powers: *Juggarlanche The Strategy: At the beginning, keep trashing until you get some starter card. Place it and continue trashing until you get cluster bombs. Play it right at round 3. This could kill your opponent. Keep placing more and more. Make sure you have the lighting bolt card placed. If any rushes come at you, juggerlanche them. Try to hold Lightning Bolt in your hand in case of kidnapping. The whole time be sending income bloons. To kill them, do this. *If you see they can't get leads at round 9, use the lightning bolt card. *If you see they don't have camo protection at round 10, use the corrosive glue card. *At round 11, play the triple dart card. *At round 12, right when the round starts, attack them with spiked ball factory. Back it up with the destroyer card. THEY WILL NOT LIVE. Don't try in banaza. *At round 14, If they can't hit camo leads, use the bloonjitsu card. *If they can, but have weak camo power, play the dragon's breath. *If they are still alive, play moab mauler. *If that doesn't work, play the summon whirlwind. (Yes, I have had to use all of these.) *That will kill them, unless it is banaza. *In banaza don't do all those attacks and save up. On round 21 you use the apache dartship. If they STILL 'don't die, try to hold out as long as you can, but you probobly won't win. Alternate Plan It is for tracks that are all land. Cards for income and placing in the first few rounds: *'1/2 Dart Monkey/'40 blues *'1/1 Ninja Monkey/55 blues *'3/0 Tack Shooter'/50 greens Cards for later game placing: *'2/3 Dart Monkey'/20 zebras *'2/2 Monkey Apprentice/'6 leads Attacking Cards: *3/0 Bomb Shooter/'40 pinks' *2/2 Glue Gunner/'35 camo yellows' *2/2 Mortar Monkey/'10' regen rainbows *3/1 Spike Factory/'55 zebras' *4/2 Ninja Monkey/'9 camo leads' *1/3 Monkey Apprentice/'6 camo regen ceramics' *2/3 Bomb Shooter/'1 M.O.A.B.' *3/0 Monkey Apprentice/'1 B.F.B.' *4/2 Heli Pilot/'7 B.F.B.s' Powers: *Juggarlanche The Strategy: At the beginning, keep trashing until you get some starter card. Place it and continue trashing until you get cluster bombs. Play it right at round 3. This could kill your opponent. Keep placing more and more. Make sure you have the lighting bolt card placed. If any rushes come at you, juggerlanche them. Try to hold Lightning Bolt in your hand in case of kidnapping. The whole time be sending income bloons. To kill them, do this. *If you see they can't get leads at round 9, use the lightning bolt card. *If you see they don't have camo protection at round 10, use the corrosive glue card. *At round 11, play the triple dart card. *At round 12, right when the round starts, attack them with spiked ball factory. Back it up with the bigger blast card. THEY WILL NOT LIVE. Don't try in banaza. *At round 14, If they can't hit camo leads, use the bloonjitsu card. *If they can, but have weak camo power, play the dragon's breath. *If they are still alive, play moab mauler. *If that doesn't work, play the summon whirlwind. (Yes, I have had to use all of these.) *That will kill them, unless it is banaza. *In banaza don't do all those attacks and save up. On round 21 you use the apache dartship. If they STILL 'don't die, try to hold out as long as you can, but you probobly won't win. Another Alternative Plan It is for tracks that are mainly water. (Ice Flow, Goastly Coast, Hydro Dam, Wizard's Keep) Cards for later game placing: *'1/2 Monkey Sub/'12 leads *'1/3 Monkey Buccaneer/40 pinks *'2/4 Monkey Buccaneer'/4 M.O.A.B.s Cards for income and placing in the first few rounds: *'2/1 Monkey Sub/'70 blues *'1/1 Monkey Buccaneer/'30 greens Attacking Cards: *3/0 Bomb Shooter/'40 pinks' *2/2 Glue Gunner/'35 camo yellows' *3/1 Monkey Buccaneer/'5 regen rainbows' *3/1 Spike Factory/'55 zebras' *4/2 Ninja Monkey/'9 camo leads' *1/3 Monkey Apprentice/'6 camo regen ceramics' *2/3 Bomb Shooter/'1 M.O.A.B.' *3/0 Monkey Apprentice/'1 B.F.B.' *4/2 Heli Pilot/'7 B.F.B.s' Powers: *Juggarlanche The Strategy: At the beginning, keep trashing until you get some starter card. Place it and continue trashing until you get cluster bombs. Play it right at round 3. This could kill your opponent. Keep placing more and more. Make sure you have the Cannon Ship card placed. If any rushes come at you, juggerlanche them. Try to hold Cannon Ship in your hand in case of kidnapping. The whole time be sending income bloons. To kill them, do this. *If you see they can't get leads at round 9, use the airburst darts card. *If you see they don't have camo protection at round 10, use the corrosive glue card. *At round 11, play the triple dart card. *At round 12, right when the round starts, attack them with spiked ball factory. Back it up with the destroyer card. THEY WILL NOT LIVE. Don't try in banaza. *At round 14, If they can't hit camo leads, use the bloonjitsu card. *If they can, but have weak camo power, play the dragon's breath. *If they are still alive, play moab mauler. *If that doesn't work, play the summon whirlwind. (Yes, I have had to use all of these.) *That will kill them, unless it is banaza. *In banaza don't do all those attacks and save up. On round 21 you use the apache dartship. If they STILL 'don't die, try to hold out as long as you can, but you probobly won't win. Strategy 2 by andrew8921 71% win I have 83 games, and I only recently implemented this strategy, so my win rate should go up soon. I have definitely won more than 71% of games with this strategy. This should work on any track, but tracks with multiple paths like indoor pools aren't as easy. This works best with Mega boosts or especialy Bananza. Cards for placing: *'2/1 Monkey Sub/70 grouped blues *'3/0 Tack Shooter'/50 grouped greens *'2/3 Dart Monkey'/20 grouped zebras *'1/1 Dartling Gun'/20 grouped leads *'2/1 Monkey Engineer'/50 pinks *'2/2 Ninja'/90 grouped yellows *'1/3 Monkey Buccaneer'/40 grouped pinks *'2/2 Monkey Apprentice'/6 leads *'1/3 Ninja'/100 grouped regen yellows Power cards (not required): *'Kidnap' *'Juggerlanche' Cards for sending: *2/2 Heli Pilot/'4 regen ceramics' *3/0 Apprentice/'1 BFB' *1/3 Apprentice/'6 Camo Regen Ceramics' *3/2 Ice Monkey/'10 MOAB's' Strategy: In the early rounds, place 1-2 cheap towers, and at least 1 camo lead protection card, and have another ready incase it gets kidnapped. Your money will get refunded, so you can place another. At round 12, watch out for long a long zebra rush (Spiked ball factory). You can use juggerlanche if you have it. At round 14, send the most expensive ceramic attack you can, so have them ready. Also, if you have the money, kidnap a powerful card against this kind of rush (Main target = Delaying towers such as flash bomb, summon whirlwind, or bloon impact) However, if they have a lot of popping power, wait until round 19 and send the most expensive blimp attack you can. Andrew8921 (talk) 22:18, July 27, 2018 (UTC) Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Bloons TD Battles Mobile Category:Card Battles Category:Article stubs Category:Strategies